


Christmas Wish

by fullmoon02



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmoon02/pseuds/fullmoon02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One version of the old story where good friends become lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovelywords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelywords/gifts).



YULETIDE ENTERTAINMENT NEWS (December 2012)

  
At least one Holiday themed romantic comedy hits the theatres every Christmas, and this year that movie is called _Christmas Wish_. The two leading stars of the film, Kate Winslet and Leonardo DiCaprio worked together for the first time in _Titanic_ in 1997 and again in _Revolutionary Road_ in 2008. They became very good friends during the filming of _Titanic_ and as a result the rumours of the duo being more than just friends have been very active for years despite them both having been in serious relationships in the past. However, they were both single when they started to film _Christmas Wish_. Perhaps the time was not right before for them to be more than just friends but during the making of _Christmas Wish_ the romantic storyline of the film slowly became less fictional. We met Kate Winslet and Leonardo DiCaprio just days after they had publicly announced the rumours of their romantic relationship to be true.  
  
Kate Winslet starred in a Christmas themed movie _Holiday_ a few years ago. She told us she had not planned on starring in a movie with such a similar theme but that she loved the script so much she had to take the role. She didn’t know who her co-star would be when she took the role and says that  
“Getting a chance to work with Leo was a wonderful surprise to me!” Leonardo DiCaprio, who generally has not been seen in comedy films, said he took the role because he wanted to try something different. “These kinds of roles really take me out from my comfort zone,” he says, “but working with Kate definitely made this a good experience for me.”  
  
While talking about the making of _Titanic_ , they both describe the process as both physically and mentally exhausting but also very interesting and rewarding. Leonardo praises Kate:  
“I remember being very impressed by Kate’s performance. The work days lasted up to twelve hours sometimes and I am sure Kate occasionally had a more difficult time than me but she managed very well.” They both give credit to each other and say their friendship was one of the most important things keeping them going.  “I soon learned I could trust Leo like a rock. He never let me down,” Kate says.  
  
In _Christmas Wish_ , they play a couple that has decided to break up but want to spend one more Christmas together with their children. They keep their divorce a secret from their family and friends, but the problems start when their new spouses want to spend the Christmas with them as well.  
  
Both Kate and Leonardo felt that working with children was easy for them.  
Kate: “I think having two children of my own helped me a little. The child actors in this film are very talented and very sweet and I’m sure we will be hearing from them in the future.”  
Leonardo pointed out that he had not been much older than them when he first starred in a movie, so “I could easily imagine how they were feeling and I think this mutual understanding helped both me and them.” Kate added that Leonardo spends much time with her children and he is doing amazingly well with them. They both comment the idea of having a child together as “very distant bit possible.”  
  
We asked Kate and Leonardo to describe the first moment they started to feel like there was more than just friendship between them:  
Kate: I can narrow down the exact moment. We were filming a scene where my character realises that her present husband is perfect for her and that she doesn’t want to lose him. And then it just hit me! I realised that Leo, who had been one of my best friends for years and years, was the one with who I want to spend the rest of my life. I think I always knew this could be more than friendship between us, but maybe the time was not right before now. There is always a risk of ruining a beautiful friendship when getting romantic, so at first I doubted if I should tell Leo about my feelings. Fortunately things are all right now.  
Leonardo: This is where Kate and I are different because to me there was not just one moment. To me falling in love with Kate was a feeling that grew over the years. I am very happy now that we are officially together and the moment when Kate started talking about living closer to my place was one of the happiest in my life.  
  
Kate and Leonardo’s romance was kept secret from public for a few weeks but they say it was not intentional.  
“Of course we wanted to keep a low profile at first to give the kids some time to adjust to this new situation,” says Kate. “However, the main reason why the reporters didn’t know about this until now was that Leo was working overseas and we were not seen together very often. There are no pictures of us together taken until recently and if there were, they would only show two friends having lunch or something like that.”  
  
They are planning to spend their holidays just like most families spend it:  
“I think we will be travelling to see both of our families but I also want to just calm down, eat good food and relax. This year has been very busy for both of us so it will be great to just spend time with my loved ones,” Leonardo says.  
“I’m sure we’ll also spend time with the newest member of our family, Penny Lane,” Kate adds. Penny Lane is a golden retriever puppy and, as Leonardo says, “very possibly the most adorable dog in the world”. There are two versions of the reason why they chose golden retriever: Leonardo says it was because the dogs in Dean Koontz’s novels are always golden retrievers but Kate says they chose golden retriever because of the movie _Marley &Me_.  
  
Both Leonardo and Kate wanted to end the interview by wishing everyone Happy Holidays. They are hoping that everyone could spend their holidays with their loved ones and be able to relax and enjoy their time. They are thankful for all the kind messages they have gotten from their fans from around the world and say it’s very likely that they will be doing other movies together in the future.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
